


料峭春风吹酒醒 chapter 33

by LLLanlan



Category: Books - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLLanlan/pseuds/LLLanlan





	料峭春风吹酒醒 chapter 33

　　  
　　回到家向北指纹解锁电子门，先进去之后转身拉了冬寻进来就把人抵到了墙上。他倾身去吻冬寻，黑暗中他睁开眼睛看冬寻的眉目，一手搂着他的腰把人拉得贴近了些。  
　　  
　　他贴着冬寻的唇，动情道：“好哥哥，弟弟想你了。”  
　　冬寻双手搭上他的肩刚把头抬起来些，就感觉他温润的舌尖窜进了口腔。  
　　  
　　他于是含糊不清地回应：“弟弟要什么，哥哥都给你......唔，你别咬！”  
　　  
　　眼前没有光线，置身黑暗中冬寻全身都敏感得碰不得。向北湿热的唇舌游走在他的脖颈，他不自觉的收紧了手臂，把人抱着不住地往自己胸前帖，以慰藉那颗狂跳不已迟迟找不到依靠的心脏。  
　　向北感觉脑后一紧，闷闷地伏在冬寻颈间发笑，舔吻着他因吞咽动作而上下耸动的喉结，恶意地发出了听上去暧昧淫靡的声音。  
　　  
　　冬寻白色的卫衣里面是一件衬衫，向北的手熟练地从他衣服的下摆探进去，隔着衬衣布料轻轻抚摸他温度渐渐升高的小腹。  
　　他的手心也是情动带来的高热，隔了一层布料不贴合的抚摸反而让冬寻更加激动。他小腹突然收紧，伸手去抓向北的手腕，隐忍着低声唤他的名字。  
　　  
　　向北抬头与他接吻，把他的轻唤尽数吞了下去，安慰似地反手将他的手握在手里，连着肩上另一只单手禁锢在他的头顶。  
　　  
　　手腕接触的地方感受到冬寻脉搏的跳动，他于是用拇指细细在那一处摩挲，心底微微颤动着，又从耳后将亲吻落在那双发红的唇瓣。  
　　他的吻向来都带了霸道和占有的急迫，现在却异常温和地用舌尖仔细勾勒冬寻的唇形。  
　　  
　　他舌尖扫过的地方都给冬寻留下阵阵酥麻，冬寻不受控制地挣动手臂想要抱他，却被他牢牢掐住手腕贴在墙壁上。  
　　  
　　“向北...”  
　　冬寻喘息声渐重，向北脱下他的卫衣将他的手臂缠住，轻声应他：“哥哥我在。”  
　　  
　　向北一手按住冬寻的手腕，一手搭在他腰侧，往后退了半步俯下身咬住了他胸前战栗的一点。只不过是齿尖轻微的刮擦，那一瞬间的触碰就让冬寻腰间一软。  
　　他什么都看不见，却更加清晰深刻的感受到了胸前的刺激。  
　　  
　　向北放肆地叼着一点点红肿的乳珠往外轻扯，他咬紧下唇想让向北不要折磨那一点，却不敢松开牙关，怕一开口就是完全破碎的呻吟。  
　　不仅他这个人，他的身体也从来都是向北有求必应。  
　　  
　　津液打湿了冬寻胸前的衣料，那处被向北舔得全然湿了，他本来看不到，此时却像是看到了自己这幅狼狈的模样，那快感愈发清晰明显。  
　　  
　　冬寻还未喘口气，向北就吻上了另外一边。他顺着领口的纽扣解下去，冬寻很快衣衫大敞，胸前两点现在都是可爱的微微肿胀。  
　　向北简直爱不释手。  
　　  
　　他的舌尖反复在乳晕上打转，一遍遍轻轻在乳尖轻嘬，一声一声像是刻意让冬寻难堪。更过分的是他贴着那敏感的一点轻声说：“哥哥，再舒服都不可以推开我哦。”  
　　  
　　松开冬寻手腕的一瞬间他马上就食指加拇指捏住了唇舌无法“照顾”的那边。他的食指有一点指甲，就着那还未来得及剪掉的指甲轻轻在上面刮着，冬寻果然全身不可抑止的颤抖了一下。  
　　  
　　他的手被自己的卫衣缠着，晕晕乎乎的解脱不开，只能重新交叉着搭在向北的后颈。  
　　“唔...不要蹭那里了...”  
　　  
　　向北把那无法分辨的语气全都自作主张的当成是邀约，他终于放过那对可怜的乳珠，揽住冬寻的腰把人抱起来。  
　　“哥，腿分开我抱你过去。”  
　　  
　　冬寻于是分开两条腿，被向北稳当地架在了腰上。  
　　  
　　他的肌肤贴上向北，下身布料包裹的性器微微抬头，向北每走一步，他那地方就在他结实的小腹上摩擦，微妙的快感沿着腿根顺着腰线爬上他的眉心。  
　　他不禁后仰着，喘息道：“嗯...你...你慢点走...”  
　　  
　　向北偏头叼着他的耳尖问：“怎么了吗？”而后停在原地假装不经意的托着他臀瓣揉捏，往自己面前又按了按。  
　　突如其来的刺激让冬寻又一次战栗，他把脱口而出的呻吟咬紧了，大口喘着气说：“唔，那你、那你走快点！”  
　　抱着冬寻站在楼梯口，向北又停下来征求冬寻的意见：“想在哪里做？沙发还是床上？”  
　　  
　　冬寻腰以下软得就不像是他的，向北脚步停顿的这会儿他终于从细细密密的快感里抽出自己的神志，发了狠地吻上向北的唇，胡乱脱下绑住自己手腕的衣服，捧着他的脸舌尖探进去，卷起向北故意闪躲的舌用牙齿叼住。  
　　向北吃痛，又忍不住笑，他伸手扣住冬寻的后脑，完全将舌头伸进了冬寻的口腔里。  
　　  
　　他灵巧的扫过冬寻的上颚，冬寻也学着他的动作一条湿热的舌在嘴里闪躲就是不让向北碰。  
　　向北的手轻掐住他的下巴，贴着他的唇假装凶狠道：“哥哥，你再不乖乖让我亲...我就在这里上了你！”  
　　冬寻搂着他的脖子也笑，心情愉悦什么话都说得出口，他凑到向北耳边暧昧地说：“卧室、浴室、厨房还有花园都试过了...好像真没有在楼梯上做过，不如你试试？”  
　　  
　　然而等向北真的发了狠抱着他几步跨上楼梯，踹开卧室门扔到床上欺身压过来之后，粗大炙热的性器抵着他，他才知道什么叫祸从口出。  
　　他后脑撞进床铺，呛得他轻咳两声埋怨道：“好痛...”  
　　  
　　“等你腰好了，别说楼梯上，我们家还有钢琴、茶几、餐桌，”脱了身上的衣服，他腿分开全身赤裸的跪坐在冬寻身侧，每说一个词就在那隆起的腿间抚摸按压一下，“你想怎么体验都可以。”  
　　冬寻呼吸一滞抓住他的手腕，咬紧牙关，难耐的呻吟从齿间溢出，“向...向北...”  
　　  
　　向北反手抓了他的手往自己腿根带，带着他握住自己早已硬挺的性器，顺势俯身压在他身上，“有什么吩咐呢哥哥...嗯...”  
　　冬寻手心的温度顺着那硬物传遍身上的每个角落，向北只想进入到他更热更深的地方去，他又贴在他耳边说：“我一定要治好哥哥的眼睛，让哥哥看看我这里为你...唔哥哥你轻点...”  
　　  
　　“看看它为你颤抖的样子...”  
　　说着向北伸手解开了冬寻裤子上的扣子，将他的裤子完全褪下，那同样早已坚硬的性器迫不及待的弹出来打在他的手上。  
　　  
　　未及冬寻拒绝，他就俯身吞进了嘴里。  
　　  
　　湿热的口腔和善于挑逗的舌将冬寻舔弄得几乎失了神智。他抓紧身侧的床单身子不由自主地弓起，本来是愉悦到想要逃避，却下意识地往向北嘴里送。  
　　冬寻的意志都要崩溃了。  
　　  
　　向北很少为冬寻做这个，不是他不肯做，反而是冬寻不让，在冬寻看来这个动作比被向北进入还要情色撩人。向北在身下做着吞吐的动作，他整个人就像置身云端，根本找不到着力点，轻飘飘的游走在失神边缘。  
　　  
　　他感觉自己走到了释放的边界，可向北突然放开了他，手背在唇上一扫，压在冬寻身上伸手去那床头柜里的安全套和润滑剂。  
　　  
　　他换了个地方，跪坐在冬寻腰侧，自己戴上套之后抓起冬寻的手，在他手心到了些粘稠的液体诱哄着：“哥，你自己扩张。”  
　　  
　　冬寻现在看不见，也知道这个冬寻有多羞耻，他皱眉道：“你直接进来。”  
　　  
　　向北轻笑一声，俯身在他唇上啄了一下，说：“哥，里面很舒服的，你自己摸一摸，我想看。”  
　　  
　　“向北！”冬寻又羞又恼，咬牙道：“你快点。”  
　　  
　　后来向北哄着他把手放在了身后，他的手指压在冬寻的食指上，冬寻的手指借着润滑剂一下子就滑了进去。  
　　“啊......你——你干什么！”  
　　  
　　冬寻的身子反弓着，修长的手指被向北抓着又挤了一根进去。  
　　  
　　炙热的甬道包裹着自己的手指，却还在一点点收紧，冬寻想退出来的瞬间向北的中指也顺着他的指根探了进来。  
　　“嗯...”他另一只手抓紧了枕头，身后被完全填满，他满足又觉羞耻，他不知道这是不是向北故意的，故意让他想要更多，更热情的让他彻底占有敏感的自己。  
　　  
　　“向北...向北......”  
　　  
　　向北带着他的手指不断的进出那穴口，模仿自己性器抽插的动作，看到冬寻眼角都要被逼出泪花，还恶意的问他：“哥哥叫我？”  
　　“嗯、嗯...！你......”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”他俯身在冬寻耳侧轻声地问：“我怎么了？”  
　　  
　　冬寻摇摇头，咬着下唇，身后向北带着他手的动作越来越快，他脑海中一片沸腾。  
　　关键时刻向北一把握住了他的性器，跟随身后手上的动作不断前后的动着，终于几次快速的插入和抽离后，冬寻咬着牙泄了出来。  
　　  
　　他身体还微微抖着，手上也还是自己的液体，向北却干净利落的跨坐在他身侧抬起他的两条腿直接插了进去。  
　　那一瞬间他的耳边，意识，和脑海里只剩下向北满足的喟叹。  
　　  
　　“啊——！唔......向、向北！嗯......”  
　　  
　　向北抓着他的腿弯，完全退出去又整根没入，腿根和他的臀肉碰撞发出啪啪啪的声音。  
　　  
　　冬寻没空理会这声音有多露骨，他被撞得意识全无，只能凭本能去接纳粗大的向北。  
　　  
　　在冬寻体内冲撞，向北觉得这世界上没有别的可以让他满足的事了。  
　　他复而抓着冬寻的膝盖更深更重的顶进去。  
　　  
　　“嗯！嗯太深了...！你慢点...”  
　　  
　　“哥...冬寻......我真的——嗯...让我死在你里面......”向北将冬寻抱起来坐在自己腿上，手穿过他的腋下抱着他，仰起头去亲吻他的下巴。  
　　  
　　“向、向北！慢点...你慢点......唔我受不了了......”他身下的动作越来越快，丝毫没有因为冬寻的恳求和尾音带上的哭腔，每次都狠狠地顶到最深处退出来，然后再冲进去。  
　　  
　　他的手顺着冬寻的脊背向下抚摸，在那敏感的尾椎骨上按压。  
　　  
　　冬寻只能紧紧抱着向北摇头说不要，反手试图阻止他在那臀肉上揉捏的时候又顺势被他抓住了手腕，被顶起来的时候整个人失了重心，又重重地坐下去。  
　　  
　　他眼角滚落的泪珠最终彻底让向北爆发，向北眼眶一酸几乎也要跟着落泪。  
　　  
　　“求...求你了向北......哥、哥哥求你了......”冬寻只剩下本能的呻吟和求饶，一句话被向北撞得字不成句，他抱着向北，无意间又将两个乳尖送到了他的面前。  
　　向北顺势咬了上去，吮吸舔吻片刻，感觉在动作体内进出的那一根不仅没有疲软，反而因为碾上那一点引得冬寻呻吟连连而更加精神。  
　　  
　　“哥...嘶！”冬寻炙热的甬道突然绞紧，他一不留神差点射在他体内，“放松一点哥...”  
　　  
　　向北又抱着冬寻换了个姿势，让冬寻跪趴在床上，从身后又开始了快而深的抽插。  
　　  
　　“啊、啊......嗯...向北......唔！”  
　　冬寻的呻吟不再隐忍，只剩下藕断丝连的意识支撑，前端也只能射出些透明的液体，而身后向北就像不知疲倦一样一遍遍的向他索要。  
　　  
　　两人的交合不知道以这样的姿势又进行了多久，几次快速且激烈的抽插后，向北炙热的液体才射在了冬寻的腿根。  
　　冬寻随之失了最后的力气，一句“你也太久了”都没说出口，只顾得上趴在床上喘息。  
　　  
　　向北伏在他背上大口大口地喘气，温柔眷恋地亲吻他的后颈，深情地说着细腻的情话。  
　　轻盈的吻落在冬寻肩头，身下的人不经意的抽动和轻哼像是触动了他心底某一块，半软的性器就这样又微微站起来。  
　　  
　　冬寻浑然不知，他想翻身去清洗，向北按住他的腰，压抑着说：“哥！......别动。”  
　　  
　　他怕做得太狠了冬寻休息不好，明天又要坐几个小时的飞机他身体会吃不消，自己迅速爬起身钻进了浴室。  
　　冬寻无奈地笑了笑，还是起来跟了上去。  
　　  
　　他压下门把手推门，向北正手撑着洗脸池低头喘着粗气，下面那处还完全硬着。  
　　他一步跨上去扣住他的脖子又与他接了个吻，手轻轻地覆了上去。  
　　......  
　　第二天要赶飞机，向北最后一次还是开着花洒，两人一边接吻冬寻一边用手给他解决的。而后冬寻躺在床上累得发困，向北穿着睡衣又是从身后抱着他。  
　　  
　　他往后靠了靠，窝在向北怀里，软了声音说：“向北，那句话可能不作数了。”  
“哪句？”  
　　  
　　“我说只要看着我，你就不害怕的那句。”  
　　向北沉默片刻，说：“那不行，”他伸长脖子在冬寻脸颊吧唧亲了一口，“我怕天晴怕下雨，怕吃饭怕洗澡，一天看不到你，我怕我吓得魂不守舍。”  
　　  
　　冬寻心里顿觉甜蜜又不适应，他往前挪了挪，被向北拽了回去，在他耳后问他怎么了，他低声说：“这样的话以后你别总说，一听就不正经。”  
　　  
　　“我哪里不正经了，从此以后你就是我的正经事，我就是想每天都看到你，抱着你睡觉，等你眼睛好了我还想带你去你想去的地方，而且——”  
　　他压低了声音贴着冬寻耳朵说：“等哥哥腰好些了，可要每天都给弟弟当好‘哥哥’...”  
　　  
　　“我睡了，你别说了！”冬寻把被子拉起来捂着脸，两个人做的时候向北总喜欢说些让他腰酸腿软的过分话，没想到今天说得特别多。  
　　尤其是刚刚这一句，他又听得心脏砰砰直跳。  
　　  
　　向北抱着他，下巴在他肩上蹭了蹭，轻声道了晚安。


End file.
